


Red Tail Lights in the Pourin’ Rain

by Local_Cringe_Con



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Sad, Sadness, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Cringe_Con/pseuds/Local_Cringe_Con
Summary: this is probably gonna be sad as fuck so.... Yes another Sans X Reader but sadly there is no happy ending. I'm sorry not sorry. You might want tissues depending who you are :(. Enjoy this angst shit.EDIT: I'm updating a new chapter so you can have your happy ending because damn I can't see my Skele in distress :)





	Red Tail Lights in the Pourin’ Rain

You and Sans have been together for about four years now and it seemed as if nothing could stop this indestructible relationship but, then it all just slips so suddenly that neither of you saw it coming. 

"SANS?" You scream

He stays silent screaming isn't a thing that you two did often minus the time you spend in the bedroom.

"Sans? Answer. Do you even love me?"

The question shocked him not once have you questioned his love for you. In all honesty he does love you he just didn't know what went wrong but he soon will know what you know. 

"Of course I do (Y/N). Why wouldn't I."

"Oh? I don't know maybe because you've been sneaking around for the past three weeks? Tell me Sans. Have you been sleeping around?"

Sans unable to believe that you would think that had him gasping.

"Babe, why in gods name would I do that if I'm with the most amazing person in the world?"

"Don't do that. Don't fucking say that" 

"Say what?"

"You fucking know what. Don't call me babe, I'm no longer yours." Before thinking the words left your lips. If you think you ever been heartbroken you should see just how crushed Sans is. Sans for the first time in a long time is speechless. 

"Sans. I'm sick of the fighting, I'm sick of screaming at you. I think we should just end it before it gets any worse."

"(Y/N), you're not serious right?"

"I don't know Sans. I haven't known shit since you've been sneaking around."

"(Y/N) listen, I have never slept with anyone but you I don't want to, sex with you is absolutely incredible. Indescribable. I love you, I'm in love with you and I'll do whatever it takes to make this right."

"Sans... You went silent for a second thinking of your words carefully to not hurt him anymore then you have too.

"I can't" was all you said

"P-Please don't do this. Don't throw our time together away. (Y/N) I can't live my life without you. You know this, you saw it in my soul."

"Sans, please don't make this harder then it already is."

"It's hard you know you're my soulmate and you're just gonna leave because I was "sneaking around" you're something you know. You let me open up to you and this is how you repay all that I've done for you?"

"Sans, I.." 

"Save it, I'm sick of it. I'm sick of all your bullshit. You know you weren't that easy in this relationship either but fuck it we were perfect for each other and it was fun figuring out how I could let you open up for me."

Sans was getting angry and you could tell by the his eye is glowing that all to famous blue and yellow.

"Sans, just calm down please you know I don't like when you do that."

"Pft who fucking cares i certainly don't. I'm actually glad you're scared it's funny to me."

"Sans just please let me leave tonight."

This has calmed him down a bit.

"What, why?" He's voice a whisper now.

"I just want to think all of this over. " 

"Okay." Was all he said

And with that you left to go to your best friends house to think this whole situation over, the argument, your relationship. And finally you came to a conclusion after hours upon hours of thinking about everything.

Years past two to be exact and neither of you have spoken since that night. Sans knew your decision and was absolutely done for he now knows what it's like to die from a broken heart because If he had one he'd be dust already. He barely gets up from yours and his room well now just his but his door is always locked and he is always holding the present he was meant to give you that night but you never let him. The thing that kept him away for that three weeks. You know what it is yet.

The engagement ring. Sans was all ready for that night. Took you to that new fancy restaurant right down the block from your work and then take you to the park for some late night stargazing and then when the time was right he'd get down on one knee and ask you to marry him. None of those happened that night all that was done was a bunch of arguing, heartbreak and red tail lights in the Pourin' rain.


End file.
